happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky Bal Boa
Rocky Bal Boa is an HTFF episode where Rocky ends up in a boxing match. Episode Roles Starring * Rocky and Bal * Boxer Featuring * Pervy * Lumpy * Brushy * Host Appearing * Lucas * Pow Pow * Jerky Plot The episode begins at a boxing ring were Boxer is shown to have defeated Lucas. As Boxer cheers at his victor, the manager of the ring, Lumpy, looks around for someone else to fight Boxer. Lumpy ends up spotting Rocky (and Bal) and decides he will do. Lumpy grabs Rocky and drags him into the ring, much to the shock and disdain of Rocky. Once Rocky is in the ring, ref and announcer Host points out the boxers and then ring girl Brushy walks past with the sign showing what round it is. When Brushy walks across the ring, audience member Pervy lets out a wolf whistle. With that over, Lumpy strikes a bell and starts the match. Upon the bell ringing, Rocky freaks out and tries to leave the, but Boxer appears, grabs his arm, and pulls him into the center of the ring. Rocky freaks out more as Boxer goes to punch him. Rocky luckily ends up ducking in time, but the force of his punch sends Boxer forward and he ends up decking Brushy in the face. This causes Brushy to accidentally toss the sign in her hands, and it lands on Pervy and slices his head vertically. Nobody seems to notice this, except Host, who lets out a chuckle. Boxer, after apologizing to Brushy, goes back to trying to hit Rocky. Rocky meanwhile tries to leave the ring once more, however in his attempt he becomes tangled in the ropes around the ring. Bal lets out a hiss and begins trying to free his owner. Boxer then appear sand laughs before punching Rocky with all his might, however he ends up punching Rocky's quills. As Boxer screams is pain, the punch from him sends Rocky forwards, with the ropes still around him. Rocky ends up being sent right towards a door and he grabs the knob. Then the ropes begins to pull Rocky back, but he holds onto the knob and stays in place, but only for a moment as the door breaks right of its hinges. Boxer is seen holding his bleeding hand when Rocky smashes into him. Host is seen laughing at this, until the door almost smashes into him. However it misses and instead hits Brushy. Host wipes his brow, having barely escaped death, but he then slips on blood and accidentally hangs himself on the cord of his mic. He attempts to free himself and in doing so, he accidentally steps on Bal, who bites him in anger. Host lets out a choked scream and backs away from Bal, only to slip on blood again and this time forcefully behead himself with the mic cord. Lumpy is then shown looking in horror at what just happened, however the audiences starts to cheer. Lumpy smiles and looks over at Rocky, who has managed to come free of the ropes. However he just stands still for a moment before falling into three pieces, one of which land son and crushes Bal. Lumpy is shown looking upset, until his spots Pow Pow and Jerky, and smiles once more. End Tag "It's the thrill of the fight" Fates Injuries # Lucas is beaten up by Boxer. # Brushy is punched in the face. # Boxer's hand is stabbed by Rocky's quills. # Host is bitten by Bal. Deaths # Pervy's head is sliced vertically. # Boxer is stabbed by Rocky's quills. # Brushy is smashed by a door. # Host is forcefully beheaded. # Rocky is sliced in threes. # Bal is crushed by part of Rocky. Trivia * This episodes plot, title and end tag all reference the Rocky Balboa films. * This episode is Boxer's first starring role. Category:Season 74 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes